


Gorillaz Drabbles

by NavyShadeRose



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drabbles, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Gorillaz - Freeform, Gorillaz drabbles, M/M, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, Noodle - Freeform, Out of Character, Russel Hobbs - Freeform, Smut, Stuart "2D" Pot - Freeform, anything could happen, slightly OOC, straight - Freeform, who knows what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyShadeRose/pseuds/NavyShadeRose
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the band Gorillaz. If you don't feel comfortable with sex scenes and/or homosexuality, the I suggest you leave. Many drabbles will contain these two. Or, If you'd rather, just skip through and find the ones you'd feel comfortable reading. In the beginning, each drabble will say what is to be expected.





	1. New Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I have to apologize, I'm very VERY inconsistent when it comes to posting... But anyhow, I hope you enjoy my drabbles! If you have any requests, feel free to comment or PM them to me. Or, if you'd rather, you can send em to me through an ask on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/navyshaderose)

Uh, hey guys... Look, I um... I've been through a bit of a rough patch lately, to be honest I don't even know when the hell it was when I last updated this story... But I have to say that I'm really sorry, I've actually had this sitting in my google docs completed and collecting dust for quite a while... I just never got around to posting it. 

Anyway, I hope you guys like this story that I've written, you can picture it in any phase you want, because to be honest I didn't have that in mind when writing it haha...

Also, I forgot to mention, but if you have any requests for drabbles, NSFW or not, please don't hesitate to leave a comment or PM them to me.

Er, that's all for now folks, see ya in the next chapter! (Whenever that may be... eheheh... sorry for being inconsistent)

========================================================================================  
NEW COLOGNE

Something wasn’t right. Ever since the band left for the concert earlier, Murdoc was going crazy. There was a certain smell---musky yet sweet---that he hadn’t been able to get away from. He couldn’t describe it with words, all he knew was that it was driving him up the walls. Now that they were back home, it was even stronger. No one else seemed to notice but him.

Where the hell is it coming from?! The bassist thought to himself. He wanted nothing more but to find out, but it was really late and the concert had drained a lot of energy from him.  
I guess I’ll have to figure it out tomorrow, he thought, pulling a new cigarette out of its box and lighting it. He inhaled deeply, allowing the effects of the nicotine to wash over his body. But for now, I should get some sleep.

As he began making his was up the stairs, he noticed the smell getting stronger again. He kept walking. Within moments, the scent was overwhelming his senses. It was almost… arousing, in a way. His mouth began to water, and he could feel his pants tighten around his waist as his erection started to take form. 

Murdoc came to a stop in front of a door. This is where the smell was coming from. It was almost like some kind of fruit, mixed with… chamomile? There was another flowery scent, though he couldn't name it. A sudden realization dawned on him. This was 2D’s room.

“Dammit,” he cursed under his breath. He couldn’t think straight. The pressure in his groin had become immense, and the scent seemed to be controlling him. He sucked in his breath and gave the door a knock. “Ay face ache, you in there?” There was a small pause.  
“Mudz? Is that you, mate?” The older man could feel his face heat up.  
“Uh… yeah… Would’jya let me in for a few minutes?” What the hell am I doing?!

It wasn’t long before the blue-haired singer was standing before him, looking at him curiously. Sweet Satan, he was gorgeous.  
“You alright?” 2D asked. “You look a tad flush.”  
“I’m fine.” The bassist replied, a bit too suddenly. “ ‘S just a bit warm in here, ‘at’s all. Listen, you gonna just stand there or are you gonna let me in?”  
“Yeah, sorry about dat.” 

He quickly stepped aside, allowing the shorter man by. As he entered, Murdoc realized just how long it’s been since the last time he’s been in the singer’s room. It was illuminated by violet lights that were strung across the walls. He could see that, for once, everything was neat and tidy. Not only that, but it was clean.

“So, uh, 2D… I see you’ve changed it up in here!” Murdoc said, attempting to start a conversation to distract himself. He was growing more and more mad by the second.  
“Well, I figured ‘at maybe havin’ a clean space would put me in a better mood, ya know?”  
“It does have a nice aesthetic,” the bassist admitted. “And along with whatever perfume or cologne you’ve been spraying, it gives off almost a… romantic vibe, eh? I bed the ladies love it!” He gave 2D’s elbow a sharp nudge, along with a wink. The singer jumped slightly at the sudden contact, his face reddening with embarrassment.  
“A-a-actually,” he stammered. “I-it’s been a while since anyone’s been i-in here wif me…”  
“Oh really?” the older man held back a smirk. “How long?”  
“Er… I dunno, about a monf or summfink like dat?”  
Murdoc let out a small chuckle. Poor guy.  
“Ey! Don’t laugh at me!” The singer exclaimed. “It’s only because I have plans for someone special!”  
His amused expression fell slightly, turning into that of a confused one. Though his face didn’t show it, he felt somewhat... disappointed? He narrowed his eyes.  
“Who?”

The singer crossed his arms and turned his head away.  
“I-i-it’s n-none of ya business!” he exclaimed, stammering with what appeared to be embarassment.  
“It is too my bloody business! You’re my singer!”  
A few awkwardly silent moments passed. The bluenette raised one brow, giving the older man a slight smirk.  
“Oh nonononono. No. Don’t give me that look, Dents.”  
“So I’m your singer now, ey Mudz?” Fuck.  
“J-just shut it, dullard!” He raised his hand as if to smack the younger man, who threw his arms up in defense.  
“AH NO! Mudz, I’m sorry! Please don’t hurt me!” The singer took a few small steps backwards, only to yelp with surprise when he tumbled onto the bed behind him.

For just a moment, the satanist felt awed at the sight before him. The gorgeous blue-haired angel was spread out on the sheets, and his shirt was lifted enough to show the pale, creamy* skin of his abdomen. His reddening visage only added to the perfection Oh. Sweet. Satan. 

Murdoc grunted, withdrawing his arm. His thoughts had nearly melted from his head. He could feel the heat begin to rise to his cheeks. He turned and strode over towards 2D’s dresser, looking at the various objects spread across the top. Of them, he found a small box. It was Gucci brand perfume. He read the label on the back of the box.

A stunning winter and evening concoction. Deep and sultry but with mellowness. Distinctive sex appeal. Predominant notes: Chamomile, Tahitian Tiare flower, Raspberry, Honey, Orange Blossom, Musk. 

It was no wonder he was getting this unforgiving sexual urge. He opened the cover and took the square bottle out of the box. The glass was a dark, chocolate-caramel color. The metallic cap and neck came together to create a small T-shape. 

The bassist took off the cap and gave the nozzle a small sniff. Wow. It was pretty great, admittedly. Though, it didn’t quite have the same effect as before. He wondered why. Risking a small glance at the singer, he noticed he was bearing a puzzled expression. Murdoc looked at the box again, only to give a slight smirk.  
“...You do know that this is women’s perfume, right?”  
“Wh-wha---Y-yeah, I know ‘at!” 2D sputtered. The older man snorted with laughter.  
“...And that this is meant to attract men, right?”  
“O-of course I do!” The bluenette’s face flushed with embarrassment.  
“Yeah? Why the bloody hell do ya have it, then? You gay or somethin’?”

2D hesitated for a bit longer than Murdoc would’ve liked. The taller man sat up with his hands folded in his lap, twiddling his thumbs nervously. A small but shy smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at his feet.  
“Um... Actually, I, Uh... I’m Bisexual...” He glanced up, only to see the satanist giving him an odd look. “I mean, I hope that d-doesn’t make you think of me differently or a-anything!” He blurted suddenly, feeling slight panic beginning to rise in his chest.  
“No, no, it’s not that...” he replied quietly, seemingly distracted. “It’s just... Is that my shirt you’re wearing?”

The bluenette’s face grew into an expression of pure mortification and horror as he realized he had forgotten to change before answering the door. In the back of his mind, he tried to quickly come up with some sort of excuse. He quickly attempted to compose himself, but the heavy red glow on his cheeks was still visible as he spoke.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The singer crossed his arms, trying to look convincing. But Murdoc was no fool.  
“I know that’s my shirt,” he said, placing the bottle into its box and back on the dresser. He stepped closer towards 2D, kneeling down and pulling at the hem of his shirt. “Look, it’s even got that burn hole from the time I dropped one of my smokes on it.”

How the bloody hell did he notice that from over there? He thought to himself.  
“Alright, fine. I ran out of shirts to wear so I figured I’d grab one of yours because you’re closest to my size!” He turned his head away from the bassist in a stubborn manner.  
The older man smirked at his attitude.  
“Then why didn’t you just do your laundry? Besides, I can’t imagine you actually ran out of shirts, seeing as you’ve got so many of them.” He chuckled as 2D gave an irritated huff.  
“Why ya gettin’ all angry at me, luv? I think you look good in my shirt.”  
“What?” 2D turned his head to look at Murdoc, only to gasp when he realized how close he was to his face.  
“Ya heard me.”

The singer stared at him, trying to process what he just said. He blushed as he suddenly realized two things: He didn’t say his shirt looks good on me, he said I look good in his shirt... and he called me “love”. But... Why is he being so nice to me?  
“Uh... Fanks, I guess...” He trailed off, unsure of what else to say. He gasped lightly as Murdoc gently cupped his face in his calloused hands.  
“Ya’know, you look cute when you’re blushing~”  
2D was about to protest, but was cut off when he felt the bassist firmly press his lips against his. The younger man, now red-faced, widened his eyes in surprise. He was totally unprepared for this moment, it seemed as if he had been electrified. But soon all tension melted from his body, and his eyes fluttered closed like a timid butterfly in the Summer.

He snaked one arm around the older one’s neck, pulling him closer as he tangled his fingers through the greasy black hair atop his head. Their lips moved together softly yet hungrily, and Murdoc was practically purring as he gently sucked and nibbled on the singer’s bottom one with experience. 2D parted his lips a little more, inviting the satanist to explore new territory. 

He wasted no time delving into his mouth, feeling every nook and cranny, every detail, and loving his sweet, sweet, taste. He was enjoying this way more than he felt he should have been. Their tongues fought and battled over dominance for a while, seemingly forever, but then the two had to pull apart. A thick string of saliva hung between their lips. Everything was completely silent aside from their light breaths. 

2D’s vision was hazy, he could only think of the man in front of him. He never thought that this would happen, that he would kiss the dumb cunt that he’d been crushing on since day one. Even if he did get into two car accidents that caused his stupid eight-ball fractures, but those were just accidents, right? At least he made up for it, even if it was unwillingly at first. And all those times that Murdoc was a total jerk to him? It must’ve been the alcohol talking, seeing as he used to be such a heavy drinker. He’s gotten better, though. He’s actually decent when he’s sober. 

2D let out a soft cry as the older man planted kisses on the corner of his mouth, across his cheek, and along his jawline. He paused for a moment before attacking the sensitive flesh of his neck, earning a quiet moan. It was music to his ears. He wanted more. He licked and nipped at the other’s skin, occasionally giving it a good bite. He tasted so damn sweet... and his scent... It was driving him wild. This was the smell that controlled every sexual urge in his body. It made him... animalistic.

Yes, the scent of Stuart “2D” Pot had turned Murdoc Niccals into a wild animal. He was a predator, and he was on the move. He pinned the bluenette against the bed, pressing their hot cocks together through the fabric of their pants. A small whine escaped the younger man.  
“Nnng... H-harder... “ He obliged to his plea and pushed his body up to 2D’s, grinding against him pleasurably. It felt so good to ease some of the pressure that had been building up in his groin since he got home. 

They did this for a minute or so before the bassist decided that clothing was just an obstacle during this occasion. He made quick work of the taller man’s pants, as well as his own.

2D made a move to take off his shirt, but Murdoc wouldn’t have it. He liked the idea of the other wearing his shirt. He looked so damn cute in it. He groaned as he firmly grasped both of their cocks and began pumping into his hand, grinding skin-to skin. A bead of precum oozed from his cock, providing the smallest bit of lubrication. Murdoc felt warmth rush to his cheeks as he noticed just how needy 2D’s expression had become. He let go of their erections and instead inserted a finger into the singer’s ass, searching for his prostate. 

When he felt the smallish bump, he gave it a good press. He let out a small cry of pleasure, and Murdoc began stroking the sensitive spot. This went on for a few minutes, and 2D moaned quietly, almost as if he were trying to hide his satisfaction. But that simply wouldn’t do. He added a second digit and rubbed circles into the walls of his tight ass, while pressing into it at the same time. It wasn’t long before a third one was added. 2D squirmed under him, moving his hips in some kind of attempt to fuck himself on Murdoc’s fingers. His moans were becoming louder, and he drank it up.

“M-Mudz, oh my god . . . Mudz, I---Mmmh, fuck!” Murdoc halted his motions. 2D whined as the pleasure suddenly stopped, leaving him aching for something bigger.  
“Yes, my luv~?”  
“I . . . I need you . . . Inside me . . .” The bassist let out a small chuckle.  
“You don’t need to tell me twice!” He wasted no time positioning himself over 2D’s entrance. The singer bit his lip and groaned as he felt the other’s warmth push inside of him.  
“Hng… It feels so good… Please… fuck me… and don’t be gentle!” Wasn’t plannin’ on it~ Murdoc thought. 2D spread his legs to allow Murdoc easier access. This enabled him to plunge his full length inside the singer, causing him to moan. He began to move, pulling and pushing his hot flesh inside of him. After a few moments, he was able to quickly gain speed. It wasn’t long before he was slamming into the singer, grunting and groaning in pleasure. 2D moaned softly, he didn’t want anyone to hear him. If it wasn’t for that, he most definitely would be screaming. 

The singer could feel himself edging closer and closer to his orgasm. He didn’t want to just yet---they had only just started! But he couldn’t help it. The pleasure was overpowering him.  
“Mudz, I-I’m gonna cum!” The bassist grasped 2D’s cock and pumped it harshly.  
“Do it,” he whispered in his ear, giving it a nibble in the process. “Cum for me. Say my name.”  
“Oh my god… M-Murdoc…”  
“Say it louder!” He slammed into 2D even harder while roughly pumping his cock.  
“MMH OH MY GOD---MURDOC I’M CUMMING!”

Thick ropes of cum erupted from the singer’s cock, and shortly after, Murdoc spewed his load inside of him. They sat there for a few moments, panting and basking in pure bliss. Slowly and carefully the bassist slid his length out of 2D’s ass, causing some of the semen to ooze out. 

The bassist laid next to the singer, who turned to face him.  
“W-wow…” He breathed. “That was teh best sex ah’ve had in a long time…”  
“Heh, yeah, I agree!”  
“Ya know, ah’ve always wanted to do that with you… Say… Is this just a one-time thing, or…?”  
“Hm? Well… I mean… I wouldn’t mind fucking ya again sometime, if that’s what you’re askin’…”  
“I-I mean, sort of? What I really want to know, is… Was there any feelings behind all of this?”

Murdoc was quiet for a few moments. Then he scooted himself closer, pressing his lips softly onto 2D’s. It was nothing like before, no, this was quite different. They moved together in a needy yet gentle way, craving love and affection as they kissed. They wrapped their arms around one another, holding each other closely. 

2D didn’t need an answer. 

He already knew.


	2. 2Doc Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute fluffy one-shot with a funny bit at the end :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2-D's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a day like any other at Kong Studio. I was sitting in my room as usual, scribbling notes onto paper. Nothing but corny bits and pieces of lyrics about my everlasting emptiness. Nothing good. I flinch slightly as I hear Murdoc banging on my door.  
“Ey, Dullard! Got any songs for me yet?”  
“For the fifth time, no, no, no, no, and NO!”  
There was a pause.  
“You’ve been in there for hours. Are you alright?”  
I didn’t answer. There was a long silence.  
“Can I come in?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Murdoc’s P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn’t wait for an answer. I cracked open the door. He was sitting on the floor, facing away from me. I walked in. There were crumpled papers strewn all across the floor. I sat down, leaning my back against his. I picked up one of the papers and unfurled it, then began to read. I picked up another and another, reading through all the notes and scribbles. They were all so… dark and depressing, so full of emotion. One nearly brought me to tears.  
“Stu… tell me what’s goin’ on with ya. It’s obvious you’re not alright.” 2-D sighed.  
“To be completely honest with you… I haven’t been alright for a long time.”  
“I feel ya, mate.” I replied. After another long silence, I heard a sniffle.  
“Stu… are you crying?” He turned to face me.  
“Do you… Do you ever feel lonely, even when you’re around other people?”  
I bit my lip as I felt tears well up in my eyes.  
“All the time.” Before I knew it, 2-D grabbed me by the face and began kissing me. It took me a moment to comprehend the situation, but soon I closed my eyes and returned his loving gesture. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his spiky blue hair. We stayed like that for a while, moving our mouths in sync. He had a slightly sweet taste, and it was one I wanted more of. Sadly, we had to part for air. Suddenly I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as he looked at me. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
“Hey, uh, Murdoc…” he began. I loved it when he spoke my name.  
“Yes?”  
“I um…” He twiddled his thumbs nervously. “I love you… and I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while… I just never had the courage to say it.”  
“I love you too, Stuart… And I know I’ve been hard on ya, but… It was only because I didn’t want you to know… And I’m sorry.”  
He gave me a gentle smile.  
“It’s okay. I forgive you.”  
He pulled me in for another kiss while embracing me. Just when it was starting to get hot and feverish, someone kicked open the door.  
“GUYS GUESS WHAT---” Noodle’s eyes widened when she saw us, and she grinned from ear to ear. Before we had time to react, she pulled out her phone and took a picture. “I ship it~"  
“What do you want?” I said.  
“Oh yeah, I just wanted to warn you guys that I’m on my period again.” And with that, she turned around and left, leaving us to ourselves once more.

~end~


End file.
